The Doctor Of Love
by kristie.syda
Summary: This is totally not a story about a Doctor, Its going off the famous tv show Vampire Diaries. An old warlock was given a gift from nature. With one touch he an tell you who your soulmate is. No more Love triangles. The story is mostly about Klaus but not all of it. Please leave reviews :) I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES
1. Chapter 1

It was a very quiet day in Mystic Falls, after the crew had got rid of Silas for good there was no one else to cause any danger, to anyone. All the vampires and werewolves that was left, was good and kept to themselves. Although the town was great, everything was still basically the same. Damon and Stefan were still fighting over Elena, Caroline was planning a party (But this time it was her Engagement party. Tyler had proposed to Caroline last week after her college graduation ceremony.), Matt and Rebekah had just came back from a two year trip in Paris, Elijah and Katherine were finally happy (after klaus found out Katherine was human he came after her. After years of them fighting, they had came up with a compromise, that Katherine would let him drain her blood enough to make around five thousand hybrids for her freedom. It sounds a little crazy but it only takes a little sip for a werewolf to become a hybrid. Then after she would become a vampire once again, and klaus had to wait for the next Doppleganger if he wanted anymore hybrids.), Jeremy had became human somehow in the mix and he was off at college far away from Mystic Falls and Klaus was still ruling New Orleans, The city had grown so big and he had all the power with loyal hybrids, vampires and a witches. The vampires wasn't even under compulsion they had became loyal to him soon after he had protected them from the werewolves trying to attack them. The werewolves had made Hayley go and have sex with him and then made her pregnant, not by Klaus but from another werewolf. Just so Klaus would follow their plan, their plan eventually failed they didn't realized how strong Klaus was. After Klaus had found out that the witches and Hayley had lied to him, he became angrier and somehow stronger. Klaus had killed Hayley and all the werewolves that were in and around the city and he had killed all the witches also and brought new witches in from different parts of the world that he had met over the years and they were loyal to him cause he had never harmed them. Klaus was becoming stronger and stronger, he was becoming unstoppable.


	2. In the Present

As the mailman was putting in the mail one of Klaus' Hybrids started to crank up the golf cart and make his way down the long driveway from Klaus' huge mansion. Klaus was inside relaxing on his sofa reading a novel. For a whole year now Klaus finally had time to relax and he was sure doing a good of that, from reading books to throwing weekend parties. He was finally happy and enjoying life as it came. The hybrid came in and knocked at the entrance of the sitting room.

"Knock Knock" said the hybrid as he pecked at the doorway.

Klaus didn't even bother looking up from his book. So the Hybrid just came in and laid the mail down on the coffee table beside Klaus. He never really like bothering Klaus while he was reading, He tried to be the best loyal hybrid as he possibly could. The hybrid went away, on to his regular chores for the day.

Klaus finished the chapter he was on and raised up and stretched. As he was stretching he notice the mail, it was unusual today because there was a scent of perfume coming from the stack of mail. He went through the stack of a couple of bills and one scented envelope from Caroline. He opened it right away, He hadn't spoken to her in 4 years after he started chasing Katherine around he didn't have time for Caroline so they became distant.

Klaus opened the envelope and it was an invitation.

Please come to the Lockwood mansion to celebrate the Engagement of Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood.

Klaus was in shock, memories started over flowing his head. Yes, he did tell Caroline that Tyler could come back to town but he never said anything about her marrying him. Of course, he was her last love but he did not want to marry someone who had already been married to someone else. He couldn't let her marry Tyler or everything would be ruined.

Back in Mystic Falls, Caroline was happily trying on dresses to make sure she wore the perfect one at the Engagement party that was a couple of days away.

"I can't believe this is happening right now" said Elena, who was with her to also make sure that caroline wore the perfect dress at her Engagement party. She was Caroline's best friend and she knew how much this whole experience meant to her. Not to mention she agreed to be the maid of honor.

"It's Crazy, I don't have cold feet at all and I just know Tyler and I are meant to be". Caroline said smiling.

"I wish I was 100% sure of who I'm suppose to be with, I don't know how much more I can take from the Salvatores". Elena said with a frown

"Well, you know what I think, Stefan is your epic love and Damon is just some sire fling". said carolina with a smirk.

"This dress is perfect". she added in.

Elena shook her head in agreement as she dug in her purse for her phone that started ringing.

"Yeah, Get that one. Its the Best" Elena said quickly, right before she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Elena started smiling hysterically, It was her cousin Erika. She hadn't seen her since she was a freshman in high school. Erika had to stay with her for a whole summer and during that summer she had became close to her. Erika was also adopted in the family when she was a baby, So in a way they could relate.

"Erika Gilbert, Where have you been?, What happen to you? I'm so happy to finally talk to somebody in my family" Elena yelled

Carolina was laughing at Elena at her excitement, while she went back to the fitting room.

Caroline had her perfect engagement dress purchasing it and was trying to fathom the thought of trying on wedding dresses. But, she had to take everything one step at a time so she wouldn't become overwhelmed and ruined everything.

"So, what was that about?" caroline asked Elena when she seen her walking toward her.

"That was my cousin, Erika, she might come live with me in a couple of weeks. Nothing is set in stone yet."

Caroline gave a fearful look at Elena.

"I Know, I know. She's a human and she doesn't know vampires exist, but you have to admit its pretty much peaceful here now in Mystic Falls and she is lonely and broke and it would be nice to not live alone." Elena said trying to state her case.

"No, I agree 100% with you. It is too peaceful here and you should live with someone its just…..Isn't that the cousin who got you in trouble that one summer? The wild cousin?" said caroline

Elena laughed as the memories came back."I had forgot all about that, Yes she is my wild crazy cousin who keeps life fun and I didn't get into trouble she actually took all the blame for throwing that house party."

"She was actually the one that made me have my first kiss, she made us play spin the bottle." Elena giggled "I was so afraid of matt back then." Elena busted out laughing.

Caroline was laughing along with Elena she was glad she was happy.


	3. Klaus Returns

The corked popped in the air off of the wine bottle, Tyler caught it before it hit the ground with his fast hybrid reflexes. They were having a little celebration for making it through this week of planning the engagement party that was tomorrow.

The whole gang was there Caroline,Tyler,Elena,Damon,Matt and Rebekah. Stefan would have been there but he had got in a little fuss with Elena and Damon earlier that day.

"Finally, relax time" Damon said as he layed out on the couch stretching.

"I can't wait to plan the Wedding, Its going to be magical" Rebekah commented, She loved planning events just as much as caroline. Rebekah was no longer mean to the gang since she kinda joined them after she started a relationship with Matt and the gang welcomed her. They just all wanted everyone to be happy with no fighting, they liked the peace and saw a different said of Rebekah when she became Matts girlfriend, He changed her for the good.

"Oh yah, don't even remind me of that agony". Damon blurted out

"Like you even helped with the engagement party planning". Tyler said laughing

"I…I….I set up the tables and chairs" Damon said trying to think of more things he did to help.

Everyone stared at each other rolling there eyes and laughing at Damon's comment. Playing around and laughing cause they knew he had helped, they just loved picking around with him.

"Ding Dong" Someone was at the door, Damon had jumped up trying to get away from everyone laughing at him.

"I'll get it, maybe its someone who will agree with me that you guys are retarded." Damon said as he was making his way to the door.

"well well, This is Caroline's house?, I haven't been gone that long"

It was Klaus, everyone was shocked. Not because they were scared he was going to kill them, but because they haven't heard from him in 4-5 yrs. He actually had left Mystic Falls on good terms with them.

"Klaus?" Damon Stuttered

"Im in town for the engagement party, I received an invitation." Klaus stated

Caroline came running to the door, she was happy to see her old friend. She gave him a huge hug. Damon left the doorway and returned to kitchen, so they could talk alone.

"I'm so glad you decided to come join us and show me support" caroline said while smiling.

"Yeah, Well about that…..I'm going to need you to not marry Tyler" Klaus said seriously.

Caroline's face went from happy to confused.

"Seriously?" she yelled

"I don't want to marry someone who has already been married before."

Caroline was speechless, How could someone she hadn't seen in over 5 years come the day before her Engagement party and tell her she couldn't marry the man she was in love with. She just looked at him with confused stare, wanting him to keep explaining his self.

"I told you, I intended to be your last love and I want to be married to you. I have never been married and I really don't want the person I'm spending the rest of my life with to be married prior to me". Klaus explained

Caroline was still surprised but she knew he was done explaining his self and it was her turn to say something, Caroline was trying to gather her thoughts.

"Well?…." she said long and drawn out, shaking her head and smiling with disbelief

"Thats just too bad, Tyler and I are getting married, with or without your consent."

Klaus started smiling in disbelief too, he forgot what it felt like for someone to stand up to him. Ever since he gained power of New Orleans, no one has dared to even make a subtle move in front of him for fear that he would attack, like a dangerous mean dog. But Klaus wasn't stupid he had something to bring to the table like always. He had a deal in his mind.

"I didn't come here to cause any trouble, Love…..I have someone I would like you to meet, and if you come with me to meet him than I will give you my wishes for the wedding." Klaus stated

He always has some kind of deal to make she thought to herself. Caroline let out a really heavy sigh

"Alright, Fine….I will meet whoever…and you will give me your wishes for the wedding and attend?" caroline said

She loved klaus, just not romantically. He turned out to be one of her best friends and really wanted his support for the wedding. Even though he wanted to kill Tyler.

Klaus agreed to the deal of attending the wedding just because he knew after she met the Doctor of love she wouldn't marry Tyler.

"Its just going to have to wait tip after the Engagement Party tomorrow…..but I hope you show up to that also." Caroline added in.

"Very well, I will be at the party tomorrow and then soon after we will leave to meet him at my house." said Klaus

"Who is it?" Caroline said as she was leaving the doorways and walking toward the kitchen. Signaling at Klaus to follow

"Its a warlock that is just as old as me." Klaus said as he closed the door and started to follow caroline to the kitchen

when he stepped in the kitchen everyone was staring at him, he shocked that everyone was there together drinking peacefully and laughing. Everyone including his sitter Rebekah.

"Who exactly are you talking about, Nik?" rebekah asked curiously.

"Nice to see you here little sister, its been a while." he said

"Im just glad you and Elijah finally came to a compromise over that dumb doppleganger, but who are you talking about?" she said still curious

"The Doctor of love." klaus smirked

"What?….." both Elena and Caroline said at the same time, laughing at each other.

"An old male witch who was gave the gift to see who your soul mate is with one touch." klaus explained

Everyone was looking at him amused and wanted him to explain more.

"witches are always trying to balance the good and evil in the world, so they gave the old warlock the gift. Love is a weakness but is also powerful in a way, it will make you do the craziest things." Klaus smiled at caroline.

"So why do you want me to talk to this love doctor". Caroline asked

"He actually called me first out of the blue, not even 30 mins after I had received your invitation in the mail. He wants to meet you, For What?, I can't tell you because I do not know?" klaus explained

"So if he touches you, he can tell who your soul mate is?" Elena asked

"Yes, But I do not want you to bother him with your silly love triangle with the Salvatores." said Klaus

"Hey! Im sure he wouldn't mind touching Elena one time….its just a little touch" Damon spatted out

"No, But if you would like, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you ask him AFTER Caroline is done with her business with him." Klaus stated

Elena smiled, maybe she could finally put an end to her madness lost in the love triangle.


	4. The Engagement Party

The Sun was shining so bright today. It was so nice outside and it was the perfect weather for the perfect engagement party. The band was really good and just put the cherry on top for the whole party set up. Everything was going so smoothly. As Klaus arrived he notice Elijah and Rebekah sitting at a table talking.

"What are two scheming?" klaus said with a smirk

"Ah Klaus….Just the person I need to talk to." said Elijah as he got up to hug his brother.

Klaus already knew what he wanted to talk about, news travels fast around here.

"Enough, I don't care if you want the doctor of love to reveal who your soul mate is just as long as you wait til AFTER Caroline goes first, brother?" Klaus stated

"Fair enough" Elijah said with a smile

That what he did want to talk to klaus about he has wonder for so many years if Katherine was truly his soulmate or just using him, like she does with all the men.

"Excuse Me Everyone Please…Please…..Thank you all for coming this evening. In Our Family the Bride to be and the Groom to be always are the first to dance together and the last to dance together. So Please will the Bride and Groom to be, please make their way to the dance floor, So everyone else can start dancing too. Thank you." Announced Sheriff Forbes over the microphone she had never been great at public speaking but since her daughter was the bride to be, she was chosen to be the host.

Carolina and Tyler smiled at each other while they gazed in each others eyes. Everyone watched them and couldn't help but to smile at their romance. Everyone except for Klaus he was so Angry, Rage was filling up inside. He should just kill Tyler right now while he has the chance.

"Its Alright Klaus, she won't marry him after she talks to the love doctor." whispered Elijah, He could tell his brother was getting upset watching them dance.

Klaus looked at Elijah and nodded his head in agreement "I just need a drink" klaus said as he grabbed a wine glass off the tray of a passing waiter. "Thats better".

Later on throughout the party, Klaus offered Caroline a dance and it was to the same song they had danced to before on that night at his families welcoming party.

"I just got off the phone with the warlock" klaus said trying to break the silence while they were dancing

"He is almost to my house, So we should be leaving soon." He added.

"We can't leave until me and Tyler have the last dance, Look Im down with meeting your love doctor, but Im not rushing this experience." Caroline said angrily

"Are you afraid that he will say Im your soulmate?" Klaus asked trying to change the subject

Thats exactly what I'm afraid of, she thought to herself. She was just a baby vampire, what the hell does she know, maybe tyler is just her "first love" like klaus mentioned before. All she knew was she wanted to marry tyler and be with him at least for right now.

"A little" she said softly

'I Know" he stated and that was the last thing that was said during their whole dance. They both danced away thinking about all the possibilities that could happen. The more Klaus thought he grew impatient, He needed to know what the warlock was going to say. After the dance was over, klaus decided to wait in his truck until the party was over. He ended up dozing off.

When he woke he immediately looked at his watch, wow three hours and no sign of caroline. He got out the car in search of her, they had to go now, surely the love doctor was at his house waiting.

It didn't take long to find caroline because she was on the dance floor with Tyler gazing into his eyes for the last dance. Everyone was leaving surely but slowly cause they couldn't get enough of Caroline and Tyler's affection for one another. It was getting on Klaus's nerves so he once again went back to the truck. A very long twenty minutes later he saw caroline making her way to his truck and the whole gang was with her. They wanted to talk to the warlock too and they were going to meet us at my house.

When we arrived to my house, The love doctor was there waiting as he promised.

"klaus?" the warlock asked

"The original Hybrid, and you are the Doctor of love?" klaus asked with a smirk

The warlock gave off a positive energy as he laughed at what klaus has asked.

"Yes, people calls me all kinds of things like that because of my gift." Said the Warlock

"Well, What is your name?" Elena asked curiously

"My real name is Cupid" the warlock said with a smile

"you brought a crowd with you, to audience my gift? maybe for a reading for themselves?" he added

"They followed us here, they have questions of their own but can we get started, this is Caroline" klaus said as he pointed at caroline and grabbed her hand making her come forward to the Warlock.

"Hi…..Cupid" she said nervously.

the love doctor smiled at her and grabbed her hand and in that very moment she had felt everything that he felt and didn't really see a clear picture but just knew what he had seen.

when they had let go she had all kinds of emotions running through her and she was happy. she was trying to catch her breathe.

"Well?" klaus asked anxiously

My dreams were correct, I knew they had been trying to tell me something.

"So Caroline is my soulmate? and she is going to change me from destroying everything or icause great damage?" klaus blurted out

"I mean thats what you had told me" he added in.

"I told you, that i feel that you are on the verge of destroying everything because something had been thrown off from your correct path of destiny to your soulmate through supernatural ways." the warlock said reminding him.

"Sometimes, when it comes to supernatural beings their destiny paths to their soul mates gets off track because of supernatural ways like magic….have you broke any spells lately?"

"I don't understand what you are saying, tell me caroline is my soulmate" Klaus growled at the warlock has his eyed turned yellow in anger.

The Warlock suddenly grabbed his wrist, showing him everything, he couldn't exactly see what she looked like but she brought him great happiness and all the emotions flew through his body. He knew everything and was still upset, not that Caroline was not his but because he couldn't see her face or know how to get to her.

"whenever you unbalanced your track, maybe broke a spell. you must have met caroline and wasn't suppose to and it caused an reaction of not meeting your true soulmate, now that she is with her soulmate, you will grow angry destroying everything so thats why i had to tell you this today. your soul mate is still out there please do not cause great damage." the warlock lectured.

Everyone was surprised, Caroline and Tyler was meant to be. Klaus watched caroline and tyler gaze into each other eyes with so much happiness.

"I have so many feelings for her, its impossible" klaus cried

"you wasn't meant to feel those feelings, I seen those feelings you have for her and its nothing compared to the feelings you will have for your true soul mate, you will never harm her just to prove a point, you won't care about power or loyal hybrids, you will only care about what makes her happy even if it means to let her go. even if she did want to marry someone before you, you wouldn't care. you have been waiting for thousand years for her and for that i will come back again, when you think you have found the right girl i will touch her and see for you. But to be honest, it wouldn't matter because you would just know that she was your true soulmate." said the warlock

"well, looks like i have some work to do then" klaus said as he raced out faster than the average hybrid.

The Doctor of love just smiled and said "Well, Who's Next?"


	5. Cupid

"Will he ever find her?" Rebekah asked, she felt bad for her brother.

"Even If you get thrown off your destiny track, Nature always will fix it…..eventually." the warlock stated quietly laughing at himself.

"This was just a rare case, If i would have never showed him he would have destroyed everything and caused great damage. just over the little pain from caroline. he is powerful and confused, he doesn't know anything about love….yet." he added in.

"But i seen Tyler's face kinda sort of, I knew it was tyler even though it was blurry and fast…..Could Klaus not see "her" his soulmate? Caroline Asked

"Yeah about "her" it seems that you prevented her in meeting klaus, so that lead her to meeting someone else and apparently he broke her heart so she kinda blocked out everything. like a vampire shutting down the emotions" he answered

"so, she is a vampire than? with her emotions cut off?" Elijah asked

"you don't have to be supernatural to block out emotions, her blocking them out though, gives me no access, so i have no idea what she is. But she is the key for calming Klaus down." the warlock answered

"Its just a really screwed up situation, we get it….ok Now touch Elena" Damon rudely blurted out.

"Damon" Elena whispered

Elena was nervous now, and didn't know if she even wanted him to tell her anything. she was afraid of the outcome.

"What if its not what your hoping" Elena asked Damon

"Don't worry about it. Klaus didn't even feel the need to kill Tyler, I will be fine. Don't stress about it, I'm not stressed about it so you shouldn't either. Just touch the mans hand and lets get on with it. Damon answered.

Damon was afraid of the outcome but more curious and excited to finally figure this whole love triangle thing out.

"Yeah, Elena please touch his hand I need to know." Stefan said as he came from out of the back of the crowd.

Stefan was just dying with curiosity to know if Elena was truly in love with Damon or just sired. He was in love with Elena for sure. She even had mentioned before to Damon that it would always be him. before she turned into a vampire and was sired.

Elena nodded her head at stefan and started walking forward to the Warlocks hand he was holding to for her. This was it finally she thought to herself.

"We are still brothers, no matter what the outcome is" Damon whispered to Stefan.

"Always" he whispered back

Elena touched Cupids hand, Instantly she was filled with every emotion possible, seeing his face, she could see it plain as day, guess he doesn't have any walls up, blocking his emotions. she thought. It was amazing what she was feeling. she knew it was him this whole time, guess magic had thrown her off track a few times, I mean she was around a lot of magic. suddenly it had stopped and they let go hands she was speechless and had to have time for her emotions to stabilize.

Damon and Stefan just stared at her wondering who she saw? The curiosity was killing them?

Finally Elena could think and was trying to gather her words. Elijah had decided it was his turn since he didn't really care about Elena's love triangle. He desperately needed to know about Katherine. But if she was my soulmate why would i even doubt her, he thought to himself, but did he really doubt her? he does keep coming back to her?

The warlock grabbed his hand making him feel the incredible emotions. It feels like 10 mins when in reality its only a couple of seconds. but at least he knew now. Katherine was standing in the back and she already knew what he saw. Cause she knew they were soul mates..cause she could just feel it and just knew. he quickly ran over to her and he said "Im so sorry for doubting you Katerina." She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck "You had so many reasons to doubt me, don't worry about it, cause now you know." she said back as he lifted her up and sped off with her.

The warlock had held out both of his hands for Matt and Rebekah cause he didn't feel like being there any longer so he wanted to kill two bird with one stone. Rebekah and Matt didn't turn down his hands. and in an Instant the emotions were overflowing through their bodies.

Meanwhile, Elena had talked to boys and told them what she saw and nothing else was said after. Elena she loved both of them but only one was her true soul mate, so she didn't know what to say to comfort the other brother.

Rebekah and Matt started making out as soon as they let go of his hand. Matt was simple, he didn't have any love drama and thats what Rebekah had needed just a simple man to love her.

"well, looks like I'm done here" the Warlock had said as he started making his way out the door.

"Cupid, Wait" Damon yelled as he jumped in front of the door blocking him from leaving

"You have to let my baby bro see who his soul mate is" Damon Begged

Damon thought maybe if stefan seen who his soul mate is he would feel a little bit better. So the warlock smiled and held out his hand and Stefan grabbed it.

"Are you happy?" Elena asked Damon as he was walking toward her, with the biggest grin on his face.

"I am always happy around you" he said as he locked lips with her. As soon as they had stopped Stefan had came toward them.

"I just have to say, that was AMAZING! I think, if i actually ever see cupid again. I will touch him one more time to feel that rush of emotions." he said so cheery

"And I'm sorry Damon if u feel the way, that I felt from my soul mate, I should have just backed off from the start" He added in

"Don't worry about it, So who was it?" Damon asked

"I have no idea who this chick is" Stefan answered

"But i did see her face and she was gorgeous" he said as he was walking away feeling motivated ready to find this girl.


	6. Planning the Wedding

The wedding bells were ringing loud and clear as Carolina and Tyler was at the church they wanted to get married in, they were there to set up a date. One month form now is when they planned to get married, Why not? they were soul mates and meant to be, Why wait? Rebekah and Elena had tagged along with them after all, Rebekah was the wedding planner and Elena was the maid of honor, and they wanted everything to be perfect for Caroline. Matt, Damon and Stefan were out together trying to plan Tyler's Bachelors party. They had all become really close friends over the few months with no love drama or fighting, Nothing but peace and they couldn't be happier. while they were out they had planned it in Atlanta,Georgia…they wanted to be in a place that was far away from the girls to know any of the things they wanted to do. not that they were Unfaithful or anything, they just wanted room to breathe and be men, to celebrate Tyler's last day of him not married.

The guys were in ATL looking for the best hotel, they were planning a hotel after party after there time at a strip club. while they were paying for the hotel they had run into Klaus. He had been gone this whole time, going on dates one after another. He wanted to find this girl who made him feel so happy. It had been a couple of months since he had touched cupids hand but he still remembered everything he had felt run through his body. He felt incomplete without her and he was desperately trying to find her.

"Woah…..what was you doing last night hanging out in a hotel?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face

"I jumped around from hotel party to hotel party trying to get to know every girl i seen, It was exhausting, women are exhausting" Klaus stated with a tired look on his face.

Klaus had jumped around from girl to girl so much he was starting to hate women. He went on dates with all kinds of women, with different situations and felt nothing.

"Well your soul mate is never going to be able find you if you keep jumping around like that" said stefan

"just let nature fix it" he added in

"Well i could use a break, what are you fellas doing away from home? Stefan your excluded but Matt and Damon have no reason to be here" said klaus.

Especially Matt he thought to himself, if he hurts my little sister i would rip him to shreds.

"we get a pass this time, its for tyler's last of day of "not being married", we would invite you and all but tyler doesn't like you, So." Damon said stating his case and giving Klaus the nobody likes you face.

Oh yeah, he thought. He forgot about caroline and tyler getting married, after he had touched cupids hand his feelings for caroline started to fade way, so he didn't ever think about her like he used to. Still wants to kill tyler tho, not just from jealousy but because tyler tried to kill him and he betrayed him. First hybrid that klaus had made and first to break the sire bond.

Klaus grabbed Damon's neck so fast that nobody even seen where they went, in seconds klaus was already on the roof. hanging Damon by his throat. "Wow, that was fast" damon said choking. He didn't realize klaus had gotten stronger.

"Lets make things clear, I no longer have use for Elena and I no longer love Caroline. I have nothing from stopping me of letting go. Im tired of you guys disrespecting me, I let everyone get away with it for awhile now. IM THE ORIGINAL HYBRID, you are so lucky I let you live so many times in Mystic Falls after countless times of trying to kill me. And I can tell you took that for granted." klaus said Angrily as his eyes flashed yellow like he was about to attack Damon.

Damon shook with fear that Klaus was about to turn into a werewolf and rip him apart.

"Klaus, please stop" Stefan come running toward the angry hybrid

Klaus quickly looked at stefan and growled "Stay back"

Stefan could see the seriousness in Klaus's eyes, so he listened and step back a step or two.

"Klaus, please don't do this, I will come with you, for real this time. We can look for our soul mates together" Stefan begged.

"you betrayed me before" Klaus growled

Klaus kept his eyes on Damon the whole time in an evil stare, not taking his eyes off him one time.

"Thats because Elena was holding me back, I have nothing to lose but finding my soul mate now. No more secrets everything is out in the open, I mean you can't expect me to be the ripper anymore cause then i definitely won't find my soul mate, but i will search with you." stefan said in a nice tone trying to persuade klaus to calm down

Klaus could use the company and maybe he would actually start having some fun again while on his search. he thought back to 1912 when he had hung out with stefan, had so much fun. Klaus was starting to lower Damon to the ground.

"Very well, once again Damon gets to live. Maybe this time he won't take it for granted." Klaus said as his eyes were turning back to normal color, as a sign he was no longer angry.

"I think we should go to Tyler's party tho, He won't mind if your there if I am there. besides I planned the whole thing, plus we might meet our soul mate." Stefan threw in the conversation as they were walking back in the hotel.

Damon was still shook up a bit, He couldn't believe how much stronger he is now, he thought it was just best to kept his little comment to himself while Klaus was around. Klaus was obviously Bi-polar borderline physcotic, he is capable of flipping out at anytime and he is just too stronger to fight against.

As they were taking the Elevator back down to the lobby where matt was, a heavily large woman entered on the fifth floor she was also going down to the lobby. As soon as they made it to the lobby Damon whispered, "Stefan, that was your soul mate and you didn't even say hi, your just going to let her bounce away?" Stefan started laughing and klaus too, that made the mood lighten up a bit.

They Returned back to Mystic Falls that night and met up with the rest of the crew.

"And where have you all been?" Elena asked Damon as he walked in

"Doing nothing" Damon replied as he smirked at Tyler.

Tyler knew what they were out doing, because he had specifically told them they he didn't need a bachelors party, Tyler just sighed, Oh well what could it hurt. he thought to himself.

right behind Damon was Matt that walked in. "Hey Baby" he said as he kissed her.

Then Klaus and Stefan walked in.

"Found your mates yet boys?" Rebekah asked teasing them

Klaus and stefan knew she was teasing them so they just ignored her.

Tyler put down the pool stick and went over to caroline, "Come on, we should go", Caroline was about to asked when she noticed Klaus was there. Caroline didn't feel like fighting with Tyler so she agreed with him. As they were on there way to the door Klaus quickly had told them that he doesn't want any trouble, just taking a break from searching and had no more feelings left for caroline. But that wasn't very convincing and they continued to leave out the door until stefan said,

"No, We will go. I just needed to come back for some clothes and what not, Im going to accompany Klaus on his search, in hope i can find my soul mate too" everyone looked at him like he was crazy because last time he was with klaus he didn't turn out so good.

"I want to go with him, please don't worry" stefan said as him and klaus were walking out the doors. Caroline and tyler turned around and decided to stay now that klaus was gone.


	7. Maria

_Stefan's leg hung over the bathtub in a hotel room, that was just one of his and Klaus's crash pads while they were passing through. Stefan had got terribly drunk at a strip club that right down the street from them. It had just been a couple of days that klaus and stefan had been gone together and they had to a least hit all of the bars from ATL to Pensacola, FLorida. Stefan was peacefully passed out until suddenly Klaus came rushing in waking him up._

_"Stefan…Stefan wake up"_

_"Wake up something happen" klaus yelled while he shook stefan_

_"Huh?" stefan replied as he was rolling over to get in a more comfortable position in the bathtub that was half his size too small._

_"No….Don't go back to sleep, Get up! Something happen Stefan wake up" Klaus growled, while he started to shake him_

_"What!? ….What Happened?" Stefan shot up rubbing his eyes trying to wake up fast._

_"The most craziest thing happened just now" Klaus started to explain his story of how he had got up a couple of hours ago, In need of some coffee or blood, something to shake the horrible headache he had from drinking lastnight, and how he was walking down the sidewalk and had bumped into a woman. He explained, as soon as they bumped into each other he had met her eyes and had a little chemistry, he had felt a strong scent from her. She had took him to where a Starbucks was and decided to join him for a cup of coffee and they had the best conversation, sitting there for a whole hour just talking._

_"I think she is the one, stefan" klaus said excitedly _

_"Did you feel that great big rush of happiness or anything? did you atleast feel any happiness like you felt when you knew your soulmate was there?" Stefan asked_

_"I think so?….I don't really know." _

_"Well, cupid said that when you are with your soul mate, you will know" said stefan_

_Cupid did say that but Klaus wasn't really sure what he was feeling, All he knew was she took away not just the headache pain but the loneliness pain he had._

_"Maybe you just think she is the one, because you want to hurry up and find the one. So your making yourself think your happy, Im not just saying this cause you "might" have found your soul mate first or anything, just don't want you to mess up your chances with you crossing paths with your "real one" stefan explained. He really didn't want Klaus to mess up his chances once again with meeting his true soul mate if he hasn't already._

_"I kinda knew you were going to say that, That is why we are going on a double date. So you can tell me what you think." klaus said_

_"Alright well, let me take a shower and get dressed' stefan replied._

_Klaus left the bathroom in a great mood. He was static, He couldn't believe what had happened to him, he was going out at night, thinking those were the better chances, never occurred to him chicks come out and play in the daylight too. _

_Hours later, They were all four sitting at a table on their double date. Right away Klaus and his "soul mate" hit it off. they were kissing all over the table and everything. Stefan looked over at his date, He could definitely tell that she wasn't his true "soul mate". But, decided to start a conversation just to pass time while klaus enjoyed some time with his date. _

_Stefan's date was a young lady named, Lucy. she was very pretty with short brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Klaus's date also had brown hair but it was a little longer, going past her shoulder blades a little bit. she had a beautiful golden brown tan and hazel green eyes, her name was Maria. Stefan watched how Klaus and Maria looked at each, maybe that was his soul mate stefan thought to himself, he could tell they did have some kind of connection._

_"I bet this is going to be an unforgettable night, that you wouldn't want to forget" stefan said to Lucy, trying to be funny about Klaus and Maria locking lips all over the table._

_"Yeah, Definitely going to write this down in my diary" Lucy replied laughing._

_When she had said the word diary stefan became amused, he had forgot all about his diary from all the drunken nights he had spent away._

_"You have a diary? I also have a diary, I write in it almost everyday" said stefan_

_"wow, I thought i was the only one, I have like over ten years worth of diaries of countless memories. How many years do you have?" Lucy asked_

_"Just a little longer than you", stefan answered with a smile, he had over 100 years worth of diaries but couldn't tell her that, so he just laughed quietly to himself._

_After the date was over they dropped the girls off and headed back to their hotel room, Stefan had mentioned to Klaus that he was going to go back to Mystic Falls to get his diary and now that Klaus had found his soul mate and no longer was on the search. He had just planned to wait in Mystic Falls for his soul mate to find him. Klaus agreed with Stefan's wishes and he decided that he would go to Mystic Falls and bring Maria to meet Elijah and Rebekah. Maria had moved in with Lucy in Pensacola, Florida as a little girl, they were cousins and Maria had nothing to lose coming with Klaus, so she decided to go with him to Mystic Falls when he asked her the next day. Even though they were practically strangers they had a strong connection and Klaus assured her that they were in love at first sight and that she could trust him. So off to Mystic Falls they go._

_When they had arrived back, Stefan had went to fetch his diary to write down the couple of weeks he had missed writing in it. Klaus and Maria headed to Klaus's mansion where Elijah and Katherine were staying, while Klaus had lived in New Orleans. Katherine and Elijah were cuddled up on the sofa peacefully while they were watching the fire burn._

_"you two look comfortable?" Klaus said making Elijah and Katherine jump up_

_"Klaus, your back. who is this? your soul mate?" asked Elijah_

_Maria giggled, Klaus hadn't told her anything about him trying to find a soulmate or him even being The Original Hybrid, He was waiting to tell her for a time he saw fit. But for right now he didn't want her to know about Werewolves and Vampires. Klaus quickly asked maria to go fetch his phone he had left in his truck, she agreed and as soon as she walked out the door he had told Elijah and Katherine to not say anything about any supernatural things, he explained that maria was human and he didn't want to tell her everything right now. they agreed and kept to there word for the rest of the night. Klaus and maria were very tried from their trip to Mystic falls so they decided to call it a night and went to bed._

_The Sun was shining bright the next day in Mystic Falls, Elena was trying to put together a bed before her cousin arrived there. Her cousin had decided to stay with Elena for a little while, just enough time to get her life together. Her cousin wasn't arriving for another couple of hours but Elena wanted everything to be ready. _

_"Need a Hand?" Damon asked while he was entering the room_

_"please" Elena answered with a a puckered lower lip_

_They finally finished the bed and had decided to go to the grill for a little drink. When they arrived they had noticed Matt and Rebekah was already there talking to Klaus and some unknown woman, They figured it was Klaus' soulmate and was curious to know what she was like._

_"Hey guys" Elena had said while walking up to their table and sitting down as they welcomed themselves._

_Rebekah and Matt greeted her back but Klaus and the unknown woman kept quiet._

_"Everything ready for your crazy cousin?" Matt asked as he remembered her when they were younger._

_"we got the bed up" replied Elena_

_"Are you not going to introduce us to your friend?" Elena asked while looking at Klaus to answer_

_Klaus didn't mind answering, he wanted to show maria off to them._

_"This is Maria, and this is Damon and Elena…Damon is Stefan's brother." klaus answered while they shook her hand. _

_"So we no longer have to worry about finding a band and minister for the wedding" Rebekah said trying to break the little silence that happened after they met maria. Damon and Matt had heard enough about the wedding and before anybody could say anything about Rebekah's comment, Damon had offered Matt a game at pool and matt had invited Klaus to join them as well. Rebekah and Elena finished discussing details of the wedding when they realized they were being rude to maria so they decided to stop but Rebekah had got up to get another drink right fast from the bar._

_"So your Klaus's Soulmate?" Elena asked trying to break the silence_

_"Why do people keep asking me that?", she asked._

_"Oh, Klaus didn't explain the whole cupid, warlock thing to you" answered Elena_

_"Warlock? Cupid?" Maria said with a confused look on her face_

_"you are a vampire, with your emotions cut off…..right?" Elena asked while Rebekah was sitting back down_

_Klaus was so caught up in the pool game he wasn't even paying attention to what the girls where discussing. Maria was confused and thought Elena was crazy, she immediately called klaus over._

_"What is it? love….." klaus asked while rushing over_

_"Is this girl crazy? she is talking about Cupid, vampires and warlocks?" Maria explained with a face in disbelief_

_klaus didn't know how to answer and became mad at Elena_

_"I didn't want her to know about everything yet. She is human" Klaus said at Elena while his eyes were turning yellow_

_"Shit, I am so sorry, it was an accident, honest klaus, its ok…. just compel her to forget about all this" Elena suggested_

_Klaus turned around and looked in Maria's eyes "you will forget about this whole conservation happened, and you know nothing about the existence of vampires and warlocks or anything supernatural". klaus said_

_Immediately Maria stood up "Are you crazy too? what were you trying to do to me? Hypnotize me or something cause it didn't work? This is too crazy for me, I'm starting to freak out now. Im going back to pensacola." Maria yelled as she started to make her way out._

_"They put vervain in the soda here now, she has vervain in her system." Matt said_

_Damon had remembered back in ATL when Klaus had hung him over a hotel roof just for one little silly comment, he had realized Klaus had grew strong and that he was physcotic. So he had picked Elena up and Sped out the back as fast as he could. _

_"It really an accident Klaus, you need to go after her so she want tell anyone" Rebekah yelled, she could see the rage in her brother and was trying to help give time to Damon and Elena to get away. But Klaus didn't care about going after Maria, he only had one thing in his mind and that was killing Elena and Damon._

_He had searched the whole town for them and couldn't find them, he then tried calling Elena's cell but it kept going to voice mail so he waited at her house, he knew they had to make their way back here one day. _


	8. Crazy Cousin

"Hi you have reached Elena Gilbert, cant make it to the phone right now. please leave a message after the beep"

Beeeep!

The young girl just sighed and hung up her phone. That was the tenth time she had heard that message, since she had been waiting at the airport.

Elena promised she would be here, right when I got off the plane, she thought to herself as she applied lip gloss.

The young girl had pretty, dirty blonde hair that hung a little passed her shoulders, big loop ear rings and light blue eyes. she was dressed in a very thin, white long sleeve shirt and a light, blue jean skirt that had stylish pre-made rips in them and of course cute tan sandals to match, she was prissy yet wild her name was Erika Gilbert. She decided to take matters into her own hands and just show up at her cousins house, she had been there before when she was younger and knew she could find her house since, Mystic falls was a small town.

she noticed a taxi was just sitting in front of the airport, so she started making her way over to ask for a ride.

"Hey, Can you give me a lift?" she asked as she had stuck her head in the passenger window. She was Winston Salem, North Carolina and had a little southern twang accent.

the taxi driver had just moved to Mystic Falls from New york, he was retired and decided to move to a nice quiet place and ended up in Mystic Falls. He drove taxi's just for fun, to meet people and get out of the house once in awhile. He was reading the newspaper when he heard Erika ask for a lift, he smiled at her southern accent and agreed. So she made her way to her cousins house.

Back at Elena's house, Klaus was still there waiting for Elena he had been there for an hour thinking about Maria. Wondering why he would rather go after Elena and damon and not her, Is it because I love her so much I just want her to be happy and she isn't happy here...and I love her so much i can let her go? or Is it because i don't really love her? he thought to himself. He was just bought to call her until he felt a woman come in the door.

" Oh…Hello, Is this Elena Gilbert's house?" she asked shocked that a strange man was sitting in Elena's living room

"Uh….yeah it is" answered Klaus, he was kinda shocked because he felt a scent off of her, not as strong as Maria's though

"Oh ok….." she replied with a smile "oh and are you a burglar?" she added in

"No….." he answered with a confused face "I'm sorry who are you?" he asked

"Im Erika Gilbert, Elena's cousin"

Klaus had remembered Elena mentioning something about her earlier.

"Ah yeah! The crazy cousin, yeah she had said you were going to be staying with her for a little bit" he replied

"Im not that crazy, I just like taking walks on the wild side sometimes" Erika replied with a smirk, winking at him as she headed back outside to get her luggage and bring it inside.

I could kill her right now, that should be enough revenge to Elena, he thought to himself, But what was that strange "scent", he only had known Maria to have a scent that lured him in but this girl has a little scent also. He decided not to kill her yet until he found out. He watched Erika carry her luggage up the stairs she probably had twenty suitcases with her.

about an hour later she was finished unpacking and was surprised klaus was still there.

"Hey…..Where did you say Elena was again?" she asked curiously

"I think she might have left town"

"For what? she knew I was coming, I had talked to her right before I went to the airport, you can tell me if she just forgot about me. I really don't mind." she replied

Right then, Klaus was about to explain to her that Elena had probably left town, because he wanted to kill her and her soul mate damon for ruining his life, because he was the original hybrid and they were just vampires and they always get in his way. He wanted to tell her that vampires existed, especially since Elena told Maria about them and thats what started his rage. But right before he started to tell her, the phone started ringing.

"hello" answered Erika

"Erika? Hey its Elena…..Im on my way to the airport right this second, Im so so sorry I forgot. Just stay there. "

"No…..Im not there anymore" explained Erika as she walked outside to get better signal on her phone and to get some privacy.

"Please, don't tell me you are at my house right now" Elena had just had time to charge her phone and heard all the voicemails that klaus had left about him staying at her house and waiting for to comeback and she knew klaus was still there.

"Am I not suppose to be here? where are you at? whats going on? why is there a strange guy just sitting in your house with a british accent " Erika questioned while smiling

"You have to run away right now Erika, I had to leave town because he wants to kill me"

"Why?" she asked as she turned around and saw klaus at the door way looking straight at her.

"Alright look, Im a vampire. ok? and that strange guy is The Original Hybrid and is very dangerous, I know it doesn't seem real, but it is and you have to trust me, Please run as fast as you can!" Elena Explained

Klaus just stared at her, waiting for her to make the first move but she just stared back.

"Erika?"

"Wow this is unbelievable." Erika replied as she looked Klaus up and down like she was amused, Klaus was confused at why she didn't try to run.

"I know, I will explain everything" said Elena

"No….No I mean, Im a werewolf and i know about all that stuff. I have actually been trying to figure out how i was going to tell you." Erika said with a smile.

klaus cocked his head to the side he was shocked, didn't see that coming, he thought to himself, but it really didn't matter cause he was still going to kill her.

"What" Elena said in disbelief

"Yeah, crazy story bout junior year i met a crazy ass evil warlock who i didn't know at the time was a warlock but he was trying to steal my blood, because i come from a pack that has a special gift that lures other werewolves. He was trying to do a spell that required my blood and i didn't believe anything he said at the time, about me being a werewolf. Until, i had to kill him because he had kidnapped me and i woke up and stabbed him repeatedly, of course it was self defense. but ever since then I been a werewolf." Erika Explained quickly and Excitedly, she was finally happy to tell Elena her story and relieved.

"And i even met up with my real parents and rolled with their pack for a while, Its freaking a crazy world out their Elena" she added in

Klaus was still staring at her, amused and wanted to know more about her special blood.

"Im in shock right now, I can't believe your a werewolf, BUT you have to get out of there." Elena stated

"OK OK Im leaving now, call me when your back in town" Erika said as she hung up the phone, she really had no intentions on leaving, she wanted to know more about this Original Hybrid, that was still staring at her.

"Im not really going to run" Erika said trying to break the tension

"You told Elena you would….you are really going to lie to her?" he asked.

"she told me she was going to be at the airport and she lied" she answered as she was walking back in the house.

Klaus admired her for not running, he wanted to know more about her pack and their blood and was in no mood for a hassle. He followed her back into the house right behind her, closing the door and making his way into the kitchen.

"You hungry, or thirsty?" she said while she was opening the fridge. She had noticed that there was blood bags and had picked one up and threw it at Klaus. He didn't throw it back, he was a little thirsty.

"Tell me more about your pack" he said

"NO way, your the freaking "Original Hybrid" i heard all about , You tell me about you" she said while laughing

Klaus started smiling he felt famous but he started explaining his history in a short summary, Erika was amused. she thought she would never meet a Hybrid and especially not The original Hybrid.

klaus told her that he never really had the chance to learn about his werewolf side, from all the hassle he had to go through to break the spell to awaken his werewolf side.

"You wouldn't believe of all the stories of werewolves that I have heard," Erika added in and then she started telling him about her packs special blood, she didn't really know why they were given the special blood. maybe her blood line was like the Doppleganger of vampires, But werewolves breed more and maybe thats why theres a whole pack, she suggested. Klaus had told her about her scent that she gave off and she explained it was the lure. So then he started to explain how he felt the same scent but a little stronger from his possible "true soul mate" Maria.

"Maria, I wondered if that was her that I had seen passed by while I was in the taxi ride over here" Erika said

"You know Maria? My Maria? he said, confused.

"I mean, I know a Maria and I thought it was weird that I saw her all the way up here and this is a small town so I assume we are talking about your Maria" she explained

there was a little pause between them, as they were trying to gather there thoughts.

"Explain your whole story about your Maria? Your "true soul mate"? you met the doctor of love, didn't you?" she added in

Klaus was shocked about of all this information she knew, so he told her the whole story of how the warlock had called him all of a sudden about visions he had seen his dreams and needed to meet caroline, and so on.

Erika sat quietly and listened to the whole story as she was starting to figure out everything and she knew exactly what was going on.


	9. little surprises

The waiter had sit down a quick second for a little break, The mystic grill had just opened for the day not even thirty minutes ago and he was already tired. Today was going to be a busy day, the grill had a huge sale buy one plate of food and get one free. They did this twice a year, just to remind their customers how great it was inside.

"Nope, she's not here either" stefan said on his cell phone.

Elena had called and asked him to look around for her cousin, she was almost back to town but she knew Klaus would kill Erika just to get back at her.

"Are you sure? I mean I tried to describe her the best that I could but i haven't seen her in years" elena told him.

"I don't see any unknown faces here Elena" he replied

Elena knew her cousin had a wild side and knew that she probably didn't run like she had said she would but she didn't want to believe it.

"Fine, check my house, atleast you can ask Klaus if he killed her or not" she said sadly

Stefan hung up the phone and rushed over to Elena's as he walked up to the porch he heard Klaus talking.

"So I brought her back here to meet my sister and brother, and here we are" klaus had said

who could he be talking about Maria to? Stefan thought to himself as he made his way into the kitchen.

As soon as he entered he was speechless when he saw who, It was her, the girl, that he saw when he touched cupids hand.

Klaus and Erika stopped and stared at him.

"Come to beg me not to kill your brother?" klaus said with a smirk on his face, breaking the silence

Stefan just stood there in a daze.

"I know who you are" Erika said softly

Stefan forgot how to talk, but he wanted to tell her that he had seen her too. before he could even try to make words, Klaus had asked her where?

"I met cupid once" she answered

Klaus quickly realized that she must be Stefan's true soul mate and they had seen each other through cupid.

"Seems your theory was right, your bloodline must be the dopplegangers for werewolves." Klaus said laughing to himself, Stefan was in love with a werewolf doppleganger and his brother with the vampire doppleganger, how Ironic, he thought to himself.

"Well I guess…..I will give you two a chance to talk" Klaus said as he was standing up to leave

"But, I will come back to finish our discussion." he had turned around and told her, Erika shook her head, agreeing with him. Klaus was clever at getting information out of people and he knew Erika would never tell him anything, if he went with the more violent torture approach, he could tell, by the way she had offered him a blood bag trying to get information about him. So off he left back to his house.

As he arrived at his house, he noticed Maria had was waiting for him. she had told him, she was just a little freaked out and needed some air. She told him that she was ready for him to tell her about everything. Klaus decided not to tell her about Erika, but agreed to tell her about everything else.

An hour later had passed and he was almost finished telling her everything even that he killed his mother and was surprised how calm she was about it.

"So, Im your soul mate?" she asked

"Yes, I think so….but I didn't see your face cause your blocked emotionally" klaus explained

"I wanna meet him, I want to feel what you felt when you touched his hand." she replied

Klaus explained how cupid said he would come back. but maria told him to call him right now, she wanted to meet him right away.

So he listened and called cupid,

"Hello?" cupid said answering the phone

"Can you make a house call doc?" klaus replied trying to be funny

"Actually I'm kinda tied up at the moment, maybe you could come to me?" said cupid explaining where he was at.

Klaus sighed, "I thought I told you last time, I can't even step a foot in that city."

Cupid had told him to come to Salem, Massachusetts. The Bennett Family was Originally settled there and last time Klaus had passed by there the dead witches tortured him. The power source is so strong there Klaus promised himself that he would never returned there ever again. It was worse than the Hunters curse.

Cupid realized he was set in his ways "Alright, well Im still going to come back like I said, Its just going to have to be a couple of months." he replied

"Thats fine" Klaus agreed, time really didn't matter to him so he didn't mind the wait. However, maria kept asking Klaus what cupid was saying, interrupting his phone conversation like an excited little kid.

"whats he saying?" she kept repeating

"In a couple of months, he can come" klaus replied quickly while he said his goodbyes to cupid and hung up the phone

"No, if I'm going to stay with you, I must meet him right away, Call him back" she said.

Klaus sighed and then tried to explain his history with witches and specially the powerful ones that were from the Bennett blood line, they hated him so much and made his life hell when he had passed by there once. But she didn't she needed to meet Cupid right away, she would have it no other way. Klaus finally gave in,

"Very well then love, we will go but not today, I have some unfinished business that i need to take care of before anything." klaus said

"Great, well lets go to the mystic grill and get some food, Im Hungry" she said

Klaus had told her he needed to make a phone call first and then they could leave to go get some food. Maria went off to get ready and give klaus some privacy.

"Hello" stefan answered

"Are you guys done talking? I have some business with Erika and would like to get it done before i leave possibly tomorrow" Klaus replied

Maria was at the doorway listen in what business could he have with little ol' Erika she wondered.

"Yeah, we actually just walked in to the grill." he said

"Perfect" Klaus replied as he hung up the phone.


	10. The truth

You could see the steam rise off the hot fries as the waiter placed the basket it on the table.

"I love these kind of fries, they are the best ones." Erika said while lifting a fry up to eat it. everyone had just laughed at her southern accent. The whole crew had came to the grill to meet Elena's crazy cousin, that caroline and matt had told so much about. everyone except Tyler he was off at his weekly poker game, he played every tuesday.

"I would never think in a million years that you, out of all people was my ex-boyfriend's soulmate" elena replied.

Elena and damon had finally made it back to town and was catching up with Erika, telling her everything about everything.

Erika had shared some of her stories as well. Although she would rather listened to their adventures as they sounded more wild and crazy. Erika liked wild and crazy.

Damon quickly grabbed Elena's arm as he seen klaus walk through the door.

"No, No your fine" stefan had told them, explaining to him that he told them to come here and to trust him Klaus, wasn't interested in killing them anymore.

As soon as Klaus and Maria had entered the grill, Immediately Maria had told him she changed her mind and wanted to leave.

"Why love….you said you were hungry?" he asked

"Isn't that Caroline, your ex or whatever she was…..Im a very jealous person and i don't want you to be around her" she had told him

Klaus smiled no one has ever been jealous of him before. But then he had remembered that Caroline hadn't met Maria yet, caroline wasn't at the grill earlier.

"how do you know caroline?" asked klaus

"well….when i freaked out earlier and was making my way down the side walk i had bumped into her, Like literally bumped into her making her drop all her invitations to the ground and I assumed thats the Caroline that was getting married, the one that you were involved with in the past." she answered while she watched Erika walked toward the ladies room.

"Ah I see, alright go to the truck and i will only be two minutes." Klaus replied

"Well let me use the restroom first" Maria answered as she made her way to the restroom

Klaus went over to the table and he had told Elena and Damon that he wanted peace with his hands up. He had asked Where Erika was? as he sat down and they let him know she was in the restroom.

"wheres tyler" klaus asked as he was remembering how good she had always smelled.

"He is off at his boys-night poker game, he goes every tuesday to feel like a human again. He only plays with his human friends" she explained

"Matts Human, why isn't he there?" Damon asked

"Matt doesn't want to go, thank you very much. Tyler is not out cheating on me" Caroline said as she rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile in the Restroom,

Maria had asked Erika what she was doing there?

"I live here now" Erika said with an attitude

"you better not say a word about anything…..Im sure your parents would be more disappointed than they already are with you." Maria said with a smirk

Erika sighed, "I haven't said anything Maria…..Alright?" she said as she bumped Maria's shoulder on her way out of the restroom

"You always try to be better than everybody else, with your blonde hair and blue eyes, your no better than the rest of us Erika" Maria said quickly

Erika instantly turned around "the only person I try to be better than is…..the person i was yesterday" she said giving a wink and smiling.

Erika had sat back down at the table and as she watched Maria walk out of the grill she had told Klaus she was ready to tell him everything she knew.

Fuck her parents, when she had found them….they had told her, that they were young and dumb when they had her, not responsible to raise a child, and they even have came back for her when they were mature adults but they had noticed she was happy with where she was at. which later on she found out was a lie.

She didn't need to make her parents proud of her, what she did need was her soul mate Stefan kept alive and Elena had told her while she was telling her bout their adventures, that if Klaus dies then the whole blood line dies along with him, and that meant Stefan. It was definitely not an option to keep all her secrets about her pack.

"You can't trust Maria, She's a part of my pack and she is only trying to lure you somewhere you shouldn't be in the first place" she said as she started to explain

Klaus let out a big sigh as he listened to her, everyone just sat their and listened to her whole story of when she found her parents and her pack. She only had lived with them for a short period of time but she had gathered their whole plan.

They were planning to kill klaus.

"Thought the werewolves had enough in New Orleans, When they had started a war and ran away crying" Klaus said while laughing

"Your not looking at the whole picture Klaus, That little battle in New Orleans was just a distraction to steal a little bit of your dopplegangers blood while you weren't looking, when they got what they wanted, they didn't run away crying, they ran away cheering" she stated

"Why would they want my blood" asked Katherine

"Klaus is immortal, if he gets stabbed with the white oak dagger that just kills his vampirism and he still alive as a werewolf and thats just until he pulls the dagger out. There is no more white oak stakes left. they thought he was truly immortal" she said

"what do you mean thought?, I still am" said klaus

"Well, a little birdie told them otherwise" she said with a little smirk

"Wait wait wait, No hold up, So what your saying is…..This Maria, really isn't Klaus's soul mate? and she is trying to lure him to his death? Why? What did you do to piss the werewolves off? Caroline asked Klaus

"They started with me first love, I happen to actually be the victim in this one." Klaus answered

Wow, he hasn't called me love in a long time she thought to herself and that made her heart have a little flutter when he did, caroline just ignored it though, and looked at Erika so she could finish telling the story.

Erika started to explain to them that this war had secretly been going on for quite sometime now.

"They used to actually love the story of the "Original Hyrbid" that could take away the pain that we felt when we transition to wolf form….I was even kinda excited, turning sucks!" she admitted she went on to explain how one of Klaus's hybrids had been going around from pack to pack telling them negative things, "How you made them be slaves." she said while she looked at Klaus.

she continued to explain that the packs would rather feel the horrible pain that happens on a full moon than to be a slave to anyone. It wasn't until they realized that he was turning werewolves into hybrids against their free will and until they thought klaus had died once making his hybrids flee back to their packs and they had monitored the way the hybrids acted, some acted in violence when someone would disrespect the "Original Hybrid" just by words. most of the packs that are left in the world had came together and came up with a plan of action. to kill Klaus one way or another. They had sat quietly and waited for their opportunity to attack.

"Alright, well what exactly is there plan?" Elena asked

"They want to lure him to Salem and make him drink "The Cure", which turns him into a human, so they can kill him, Well that was the plan when I was with them, Their plans always changed as they would always find out more information. Also they say, that it might could possibly cure every vampire created within his bloodline with him." she answered

"Turning his hybrids back to regular werewolves." Damon mentioned

"And the vampires back to regular humans." Elena threw in there

"So we won't be linked to Klaus when they kill him." said Stefan

"Or it could kill all the Hybrids and Vampires that i created along with me, is it worth the risk?" Klaus said with a smirk

"Klaus is right, we don't know exactly, what it would do…so we should just plan a way that guarantees Klaus stays alive." Caroline said.

Klaus looked at Caroline and smiled, he couldn't believe she had sided with him and apparently wanted him to stay alive. But he really didn't have time to think about this.

"We could just find "The Cure" like before and shove it down Katherine's throat again, I could make more hybrids and wipe out the whole werewolf species. Problem solved." stated Klaus with the same smirk as before.

"How about he just doesn't go to Salem" Damon suggested

"But then they will just find another way." Elena said with a sigh

"For right now, lets just act like I never told you any of this and see exactly what they want you to do, Maybe I could speak to my pack, and find out what the plan is for now, maybe we could set up a trap for them." Whispered Erika as she saw Maria getting out of the truck and walking toward the Mystic grill.

They all agreed as Klaus got up and made his out of the Mystic grill.

"can we go now?" Maria asked as she opened the door for him to walk out.

"Of course, Love" Klaus replied

He wanted to extract Maria's heart out of her chest, right when she spoke to him but he had to hide the rage that filled him up.

The others had planned to call it a night and get some rest, they had a long day tomorrow. not to mention, they still needed to make a plan for themselves.


	11. A deal with cupid

it was a rainy cold day in Mystic Falls, you could see the rain clouds starting to roll in as the sun was starting to come up. Maria was still asleep in Klaus's bed, snuggled in the covers until suddenly someone rang the door bell. Klaus had slept on his sofa all night, he had snuck out of his bed during the middle of the night. He didn't trust Maria enough to sleep beside her. Maria made her way to the door to answer it but Klaus had beaten her by two secs. It was Stefan.

"Where the fuck is she?" Stefan shouted as he busted through the door as soon as Klaus opened it, He sped to Maria's Face.

"What did you do with her?"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus growled back

"I don't know, Lets ask her? Erika is gone" Stefan replied

"I don't know, what you are talking about?" Maria answered

"Stefan, Maybe your getting ahead of yourself" Klaus said as he was trying to remind stefan of the plan to not let maria know, that they know about her.

"NO…..I didn't stay with her last night, she was at Elena's….And Elena just called me and told me they were attacked and took Erika. Werewolves to be exacted" Stefan said as Damon was walking through the door carrying Elena, she had been bitten and needed some of Klaus's blood. Klaus ran straight to her and began to let her drink off him.

"The jig is up, Maria, we know everything. Who you are? what you want? NOW where is Erika?" Stefan yelled.

Damon had grabbed Maria and held her arms so she couldn't run.

"I knew that bitch would ruin everything, I don't know where they took her. But I'm glad they decided too, when i called them last night" Maria Answered rollin her eyes

"Who are "they", your pack?" stefan asked

"Im not saying anything else?" Maria yelled

"Good, she is getting on my nerves anyway, escort her to the cellar." Klaus said

"Just, rip my heart out and be done with it" Maria stated

"And show you kindness?" asked klaus

"No, we have better plans for you." he added in as Damon started to drag her to the cellar

"This is all my fault, Im the one who asked you and Damon to leave last night, I should have just let y'all stay." Elena admitted

"No, you wanted to spend time with her alone. Its the werewolves fault. and we need to find them now." Stefan said as he started to pull out his phone

He was going to call Tyler, maybe thats somewhere to start. But tyler didn't answer. So he started to call caroline but she was already at the door.

"Somethings going on" caroline said as started to explain that when tyler got back from his poker that she was going over everything Erika had said and he started freaking out and locked her up and she had just now gotten free and tyler was no where to be found, So she had ran to Elena's house and nobody was there, she checked the Salvatore's boarding house and she said that she seen werewolves going in.

"We should have known he was in on it" Klaus commented

"He told me he didn't want me to get in the middle of this war, and that I would be safer here, he was trying to protect me" caroline replied

"Protect you, so he locked you up and LEFT, to keep you safe, Yeah sounds about right" Klaus said sarcastically

Caroline rolled her eyes

"maybe I know a couple of packs that knows something?" Katherine jumped in the conversation

"I did find Mason Lockwood" she added

Katherine was no longer there enemy and had always tried to help them out, so she could prove to them that she had changed, she was no longer running from klaus and wanted to feel like she was apart of the team.

"Alright you call your contacts, and I am going to go ask the werewolves that are invading my home" Stefan said as he was walking toward the door

"Im going with you, just incase they bite you." Klaus said.

"Well Im coming too, Maybe Tyler is there" caroline added following Klaus and Stefan out the door.

When they had arrived to the Stefan's empty.

"I promise I seen them here" said Caroline

"How can we be sure to trust you? you are the soul mate to a wolf" Klaus replied

Before caroline could say something smart they heard the door handle twisting and they sped in the closet.

"I know you guys are in here, I have been following you" Said a familiar voice.

Suddenly Klaus jumped out of the closet and sped to the guy, holding him up against the wall by his throat with his eyes yellow and his fangs out. The guy was cupid

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now" Klaus growled

"Cause Im Immortal, Just like you and it would be a waste of time" he struggled to say.

"Im not coming to Salem with you" Klaus replied as he lowered cupid down.

"I know and I'm sorry about everything" Cupid say trying to catch his breath.

'Where is Erika?" asked Stefan

"I don't know where they took her, it wasn't part of the plan, But as soon as I found out I rushed to Mystic Falls." explained cupid

"Im done working with the werewolves, you would think they were the good guys but they are just as evil as vampires." he added

"Not all vampires are Evil" Caroline threw in there

"But I am and If you don't start explaining yourself, I will keep breaking your neck over and over" Klaus stated

"Im here to make a deal" said cupid

He started to explain how the werewolves has something that he needs, and if they could get it for him then he would never make the cure for Klaus and won't help the werewolves try to kill him.

"Im not scared of "the cure" there was only one in the world and now it is gone." Klaus replied with a smirk

"I can create the cure with the help of Qetsiyah, the one who created it in the first place." cupid said

"Besides she is the one who asked me to kill you." he added

"qetsiyah, the witch who created the cure for Silas? why does she want to kill klaus?" asked stefan

"Well when you, and your friends used the cure on someone else and locked Silas up in a safe throwing him in the ocean about five years ago. Qetsiyah found out and became furious." answered cupid

"But I didn't have anything to do with all that, I was in New Orleans." Stated Klaus

"One of the witches in New orleans….. that was on the werewolves side, had relayed the story of Qetsiyah and that made the werewolves offer to help get him out of the ocean and somewhere in the process they took him and told Qetsiyah if she helps them kill "The Original Hybrid" they would give him back to her." cupid explained

"And she isn't mad at the werewolves for stealing him?" klaus asked

"She doesn't really care as long as she gets Silas back, So if you guys get him, I won't have to kill Klaus." cupid replied

"I don't really get how you play in this…..whats in it for you?" Stefan asked Cupid

"Well, it really kinda all started with me in the first place…..I should have never showed Silas what I could do….I was just excited about the gift that nature gave me and was kinda showing it off." cupid answered

"You knew Silas?" asked Stefan

"Yeah we were best friends and he wanted to become Immortal like me, I didn't help him create it like Qetsiyah but thats where he got the idea…..I showed him who is true soul mate was, thinking he could be truly happy forever. I didn't know my sister was ever going to freak out like that, killing the girl and locking him up on an island….. waiting for him to come to the other side. She was always dramatic I guess." he explained.

"Qetsiyah is your sister?" asked Stefan. cupid just nodded his head.

"So your just going to make Silas take the cure so he can go to the other side with Qetsiyah, even though they don't belong together and your calling us evil?" caroline asked

"She is my sister, i just want happiness for her and it turned out that the girl that Silas had saw wasn't his soul mate, she was a werewolf with special "Volkova" blood that messed with his heart. when i touched him, he saw her face but it was just because she was near, I never got a chance to show Silas the truth. but if i can find him, I can show him and he will want to go to the other side to be with my sister" Cupid replied

"A werewolf? like Erika and Maria's pack?" asked Stefan

"Yeah they are part of the "Volkova" bloodline and they have a special gift that can mess with your heart, make you feel something else. they are very luring." he answered

"Erika had mentioned that it only lured other werewolves? Silas was a hybrid then?" Klaus asked

"No, your the still "The Original Hybrid" don't worry, Silas was a warlock" cupid said while laughing

"This was over 2,000 years ago, Volkova's were a lot stronger back then and could lure anyone they wanted too. I guess they have weakened over the years or maybe they are unaware of their abilities" he added

"How did you ever figure out she was messing with Silas's head or heart?" asked Caroline

"Well as soon as my sister hid his body, I had told her it was me, who had showed him his soul mate, she was very angry with me…. I told her I could let her see who her true soulmate was. thinking it would make her happy and she would free Silas, But when she touched me….I seen Silas, and I was confused for a very long time. Until the girls pack came after Qetsiyah and then it all made sense to me. Qetsiyah wouldn't never let me show Silas the truth, I had no idea where he was sealed or anything. She was hurt and being dramatic, she wanted him to take the cure and be with her by his own free choice." he explained.

"Well thats sucks for him then, this story is really boring me and I could care less about all this. It doesn't really make me want to help you and you can't make me go with you to salem and drink the Cure, so No…. I will not accept your deal. " Klaus said

"ugh Klaus, we have to help….Qetsiyah and Silas belong together forever, Silas needs to know…This is like the most epic love story" Caroline explained

Klaus rolled his eyes, "I could care less about love" he said.

"Oh come on, If I was Qetsiyah and you was Silas, you wouldn't want to know?" She asked Klaus with a smile

"I could tell you your soulmate" Cupid interrupted

"you can't see my soulmate she is blocked" said Klaus

"No I can see everything….I drink some of the Volkova's blood and it made me have their gift…..its you who couldn't see anything." cupid replied

Klaus thought about it for a second, he did want to know who is soul mate was.

"Alright its a deal." Klaus said, Caroline started laughing and hugged Klaus she thought he was being very sweet helping the most epic love.


	12. The lions den

"Knock knock Wolf girl" said Damon as he was kockin on the cellar door where Maria was chained up.

"What do you want?" she asked

"Alright, tell me where your pack is and maybe I will let you eat this delicious sandwich i just made" he replied as he held up the sandwich on a plate.

"Go to hell" she answered

"I tried to be nice, but if you don't want it…." Damon said as he started to walk back out

"Wait…" she yelled, she hadn't ate breakfast and it was approaching lunchtime and she could smell the fresh ham slices. she was starving.

Damon turned around

"I might could tell you someone that might know….where my pack is…..and they are in your circle too" she said with a smirk

"yeah Katherine, we know already…we are waiting for her connections to call her back." he replied

"No, Tyler Lockwood" maria said

"Tyler Lockwood is helping you guys" he asked

"who else do you think has been drinking our blood to lure caroline." she answered

"Good girl" he said as he threw her the sandwich and ran out.

Maria felt bad that she threw Tyler under the bus but he wasn't technically part of her pack and she kinda hated the fact he didn't have to change when a full moon came and Dammit she wanted that sandwich.

As he ran up stairs he saw that Stefan and them were back and cupid was with him.

"I mite know where the pack is" Damon said

"Where?" Stefan asked

"The Lockwood mansion" he answered

"According to maria he is helping them" he added and decided not to mention that he had been drinking the packs blood to lure Caroline. Not to with-hold information but He just didn't want to hurt Caroline's feelings.

"Of course he is…..he made it his life goal to kill me." commented Klaus

"Im sure there is a good reason, he would never let them kidnap Erika" Caroline added in as she turned around to follow Klaus, Stefan and cupid out the door to to go check the Lockwood mansion.

"Why was Cupid with them? Isn't he on the werewolves side too?" asked Elijah, they all looked at each other and shrugged. Katherine went back to messing with her cell phone trying to call all the werewolves she knows while Damon and Elena decided to go interrogate Maria some more.

As they approached the Lock wood mansion they seen two werewolves hovering around the door, like they were guarding it.

"I bet Erika is in there" Stefan said

"I don't think this is a good idea if we just burst down the door, we don't know how many is in there" cupid mentioned

"Stefan should go see whats going on in there alone and first" he added

"But you and Klaus are the two immortal ones" Stefan stated

"True, but your also Erika's soul mate and they wouldn't hurt you" cupid replied

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked

"Erika imprinted on you, and they won't dare hurt someone, that one of their own has imprinted on. Its a wolf thing." he replied

"Yeah but they could kidnap me" said Stefan

"Right, well Klaus are you ready to go in?" Cupid asked

"Even though Im the main one they want…I guess I'm ready now more than ever. For the most epic love" he said while looking at Caroline as she smiled back

Wow did he just say that….Is he really going into the lions den, For me? she thought to herself.

Right before they had started walking off Stefan's phone started to ring. It was Erika, she had snuck off and found a phone. she told Stefan, not to go into the lockwood mansion because it was a trap and filled with vervain bombs and everything else. She was taken to Salem. then all of a sudden the phone hung as someone grabbed it out of her hands. Stefan was in Tears.

they headed back to Klaus's house to start preparing for Salem.

They had explained everything to the rest of the crew of cupids story and how Erika called.

"Quick thought, What if this is a trap and Erika is actually tricking Stefan to come up there" asked Elijah

"They really are true soul mates, they can see each others face. when the volkova blood is effecting your vision, you can't see any faces. Cupid answered

"And we should trust your whole story, show us we can trust you" Elijah said

"Fine" He touched Elijah showing him Katherine was his true soul mate once again,

"This shows me nothing that you haven't showed me before" Elijah stated

"Now lets go to the cellar" Cupid said as he started walking toward the cellar Elijah followed.

they got in front of Maria and Cupid touched Elijah…He couldn't see Katherine's face but he felt love and then he saw Maria's Face a little bit. He couldn't really see her face that good but he could tell it was Maria. Does she love me this much? he thought to himself.

Cupid had explained that he felt Katherine's love but he saw Maria face kind of because she has a special gift in her blood. Elijah felt that cupid proved himself trustworthy until proven otherwise. they started to walk back upstairs and Maria yelled out "Traitor" referring to cupid.

They had planned they would go to Salem,Massachusetts they would find Erika and Silas then be on the merrily way back. Cupid was going to do a spell right before they go, letting him communicate with Qetsiyah to tell the other witches to back off from tormenting Klaus as he entered Salem. Qetsiyah Agreed. They were all going to go except Rebekah and Matt, they were going to stay back to watch Maria and Cupid also put a spell on the house keeping everyone out (including humans) that didn't have permission to enter.

It was a Ten hour flight to Salem and it had only been an hour so far, Elena and Damon had passed out, Katherine and Elijah decided to become part of the mile high club and have sex in the bathroom. Stefan and Cupid was going over the werewolf history books and Klaus was trying to get some rest but caroline was sitting right beside him singing and painting her nails.

"Getting ready for battle…love?" Klaus asked Caroline with a smile

"No, Im suppose to be getting Married tomorrow and if we hurry up and rescue Erika and Silas , I might could possibly make it in time and wouldn't want to waste time painting my nails." she answered

"You have got to be out of your mind, you are still planning on marrying Tyler?" Klaus yelled

"Yeah, he hasn't done anything wrong" stated Caroline

"He locked you up, You have no idea where he is….he won't answer your call and Maria said he was helping them out….Can you not take hint…love?" he asked

Caroline broke down with a sigh. "your right, who am I fooling…he is definitely on there side But he is my soul mate and I won't to stick by him, He loves me, Thats all that matters, thats why he locked me up, he doesn't want me to get involved." she said

"So after he broke in Elena's house, destroying it… after you guys spent months rebuilding it from where Elena set it on fire might I add…..Attacking Elena, biting her which could kill her and kidnapping Erika to lead me to my death, after all that you still forgive him and want to marry him? asked Klaus curiously

"He is my True soul mate" she stated

"So you are capable of forgiving and forgetting all the horrible things one has done." he said.

"Im going to get some rest while I can" she said as she reclined her seat back and took Klaus's pillow that he had behind his head.

"Hey…I was using that" He yelled as he was laughing, Caroline just laughed back but closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Klaus just sighed and put his arm behind his head giving it support and smiled as he drifted off into a nap.

**Beep** This is your captain speaking, probably another 30 mins and we are going to be ready to land in the great city of Salem. If you could please start cleaning up your area and make all the bathroom trips. Thank you

Klaus had woke up as the announcement came on, he realized caroline was leaned on his shoulder sleeping peacefully. He still had feelings for her even though she wasn't his soul mate…..but he had remember what cupid had said about he was not meant to feel these feelings…..Maybe if Tyler dies, Caroline will need a new soul mate and it will jump to him. he thought to himself, He really wanted Caroline to be his Soulmate and it just made him sick to his stomach of her and Tyler getting married.

Caroline had rose up, "Are we there yet?" she asked

"30 more minutes…..love" he answered

"oh" she said as she layer her head back on his shoulder and even snuggled into him trying to get more comfortable.

She loves me too, I just Know it. I Know it. ITS A FACT. he thought Maybe he will drink some of that Volkova blood and lure her to him. Yeah thats what I will do, he thought to himself as he smiled and looked down at her face.

No, I can't do that to her, thats no better than compulsion, but damn how he wanted to.

30 mins later they had landed in salem and was on there way to find a hotel room to rent. they had chose a real fancy one, It was huge…. it had four separate bedrooms, one bed in each bedroom.

Elena, Damon shared a room, Elijah, Katherine paired off, Stefan had walked into one of the bedrooms and put his stuff down on one of the beds and Klaus was making his way to another bedroom so Caroline had to chose before cupid gets to the room, and Klaus was shocked when Caroline had chose to sleep in the same room as him and not Stefan or the couch.

"If you want love…..I can sleep on the couch" klaus offered

"I think cupid has called the couch" she said

"I can sleep on the floor? he said

"No, you don't have to do that for me…I don't mind sharing a bed with you" caroline said shocked that he would sleep in the floor for her

"Why didn't you choose to sleep with Stefan? you are way closer to him than me" klaus asked her

"I don't know if Erika is Physco Jealous" she answered as they both laughed.

they had stopped laughing and stared at each other with a smile for a quick moment

"Oh how I have missed you…..Caroline" Klaus said as he took a big breathe

"I missed you too" Caroline replied with a smile.

"Hey you two….we are about to head out" damon interrupted making them jump and look away fast from each others eyes.

"Well, we better go" Klaus suggested

"yeah" Caroline agreed.


	13. The Omega Hybrid

There was a huge sign that Hung up outside of a bar that said WEREWOLVES WILL RISE AGAIN. The place was packed with nothing but wolves. In the back sat a table with nothing but Alpha males that had came from all over the world bringing there packs along with them. They were discussing the plans of the war that was about to happen and how everything had changed now that Klaus knew everything, they would just have to use force….drag him here and then cupid could create the cure and then they would decapitate him in front of all the Werewolves and pronounce that they will take over and start killing off vampires like they have done to them. Until one man had walked in and all the Alphas stood up out of respect.

"No, the werewolf species will be no longer. We will capture Klaus and take his blood and the blood of his doppleganger and we will turn every werewolf into Hybrids. He explained

"But Sir, What about the Sire bond?" one alfa guy spoke up

"We only Sire to Klaus because we feel that we should thank him for taking away the pain we feel, Since we are stealing his blood we won't feel the need to be grateful, since he didn't give us his blood, we had to take it….and if it doesn't work like that we will break our bones 100 times or until the pain is no longer to break the sire bond. Klaus isn't one of us, he doesn't have the same loyalty we naturally do, he was different his werewolf was dormant and he was raised to think like a Vampire, for himself, like they all do. We must all become Hybrids, they are stronger, smarter and faster and mostly they can control when they change, But we can not be sired to Klaus, I anything I should be the one everybody is Sired too. I care about each and everyone of you and will not treat you like slaves, we are a team and I know we can take back the world that once belonged to us." he explained

All the werewolves started clapping and yelling, getting motivated.

Meanwhile back at the hotel the gang had came back in from getting a bite to eat, Cupid had called one of the werewolves to see what was going on, since they didn't know he came to Mystic Falls and was planning to betray them. They had let him know that the Omega Hybrid had decided they moving their new location to an underground place called the lions den. They had also let him know that they had captured Erika Gilbert, one of the werewolves that belonged to the Volkova packs and that she had informed the enemies of everything and they had to make a revised plan. But told cupid not to worry about it and just be by his phone for when they have Klaus in the procession to complete the cure and let them kill klaus and then they would hand over Silas. Cupid didn't want to seem suspicious so he agreed and hung up.

"Who is the Omega Hybrid?" Klaus asked, he had been listening in on the phone conversation

"He is one of your Hybrids that was an omega and he is running this whole operation." answered cupid

"Well, I know everyone of my hybrids that I turned. Do you know his name?" asked klaus

"I haven't ever met him before, Although he was the one that called me first to explain how they had took Silas, He was a dick….kept calling me the Doctor of Failure, But he is the Hybrid that the was going around spreading the negatives about you to each pack." explained cupid

"Well I don't know who all Tyler unsired behind my back So, I couldn't tell you who this Omega Hybrid is but I do know my Sired hybrids are 6 hours away that will give us some numbers" Klaus stated, he had called all of his Hybrids to come up to Salem.

"And then what, send them in the lions den….So they can kill Erika, before they die? Stefan asked

"Well….atleast they will get Silas out." Klaus answered

"Great, Now what are we going to do, Just walk into the lions den and ask for her back nicely?" Damon asked

"There has to be another way" answered Elena

"There is no way Im going to let any of you just waltz in there, there could be hundreds and hundreds of werewolves" she added

"How are we going to get Erika back then?, the only easy way is to give Klaus up but, that would kill all of us...maybe" Caroline threw in there

"Give me up love…You holding me hostage?" he asked Caroline

"No…..of course not" she said smiling at him "I was just saying were fucked either way" she added in as Klaus smiled at her comment

"Why don't you just walk in there and threaten them with your witch powers, Cupid?" Elijah asked

"My powers were taken away when I received my gift. that was the trade off. BUT, I am a Bennett witch, other Bennett's can channel through me. But they all hate me and they won't help at all. They blame everything on me for the whole Qetsiyah and Silas thing. and Qetsiyah is only powerful where she is buried. So, thats why I can't just walk in there making threats with my witch powers…..cause I have none" cupid explained

"No, thats exactly what your going to do" Katherine stated

"once again… I have no witch powers and they know I don't, " cupid said

"Fake it" Katherine said with wide eyes

"Look, they might know your whole story but they don't know Nature, Just tell them that Nature gave you back your powers so you can Fix what you did to Silas and Qetsiyah and you don't have time to be playing little wolf games….tell them you realize that they aren't just going to hand over Silas, so you have a little love spell that you could use on Erika to get through to her soul mate, Stefan to capture Klaus. Besides if you fail, what are they going to do? Kill you?" she added in while smiling with her sadistic face.

Everyone just looked at each other for a moment

"this could actually work you guys" Elena stated while smiling

"For once Katerina used her head" commented Klaus

Everyone started laughing with happiness, they were glad they might have a chance to rescue Erika before Klaus's Hybrids storm the place and get Silas.

"This is why I love her" Elijah said.

"Just one more thing to think of…..What if they ask you to prove it?" Stefan Interrupted

"Maybe I could help in that department" a familiar voice said that was coming from the back of the room.

"Bonnie" Elena yelled as her and Caroline was running toward her to give her hug.

"How are you here right now?" Elena asked as she tears were falling out of happiness

" Duh! This is Salem…dead witches rule this place." Bonnie said with a grin

Bonnie was channeling through Cupid and Qetsiyah thought Cupid might would need some help so she allowed a spell for Bonnie to travel from the other side for a little while. Bonnie looked as if she was alive and she could still use her powers, but Cupid would still have to say he had his powers back just so they would appear stronger than they actually are. Bonnie was strong but not strong to contain hundreds and hundreds of werewolves.

So the plan was set, Cupid and Bonnie was going to go in and distract the werewolves while the rest try to rescue Erika, then Klaus's Hybrids was going to storm the lions dens and get Silas.


	14. The Ending

he had just finished his fifth blood bag, trying to get prepared and build up strength for their battle. you could tell by his eyes that he was in a blood high

"You don't have to do this, I mean you are the one they want to kill" Caroline said to Klaus

"Aw love, you don't have to worry about me…..This is for the most epic love right? Klaus replied

She didn't want to admit that she was worried about him, she was suppose to be getting married tomorrow with her soul mate, she shouldn't be feeling this way, This is all probably from Bonnie being here throwing her love off track or something she thought, but he was being so sweet, maybe he had changed for the better while he was in New Orleans, But she still couldn't admit that to him.

"Im not worried about you….Its just if you die then Tyler, will for sure die too" she said as she was walking away

about Twenty mins later the gang set off to begin the battle, they had got behind a huge rock as they watched Cupid and bonnie had entered the lions den, it was like a cave that was leading underground. Everything was working as plan, They went in flickering the candles and had caught all the werewolves attention. Katherine had taught Cupid how to sound intimidating. "Nature is pissed off and doesn't have time to play little wolf games, I need Silas Now, but we had made a deal and I can now do a love spell on Erika to get through to her soul mate, he can then capture klaus for us. Let me show you some of the magic I can do". he yelled as he pretended to do some magic.

The others had found a way in though the back and when they had started their way through the cave they realized the cave split serval different ways, so they decided to split up and they used their vampire speed to hurry up.

Caroline had came to Erika first. She told Erika she was there to save her and was trying to take her chains off.

"Caroline what are you doing here?" a familiar voice had said

"Tyler" caroline said as she hugged him happy to see him

"thought i told you, I didn't want you to get in the middle of this." he said as Klaus had showed up.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I was you…..One howl and all the wolves will be down here in a second ready to rip everyone apart." tyler warned as he seen Klaus was about to attack him. Everyone else had showed up

"How did you know, we would be here?" Stefan asked

"I knew someone would come for her" he answered as he looked at Erika

"Didn't know Klaus would actually risk his on life for just a regular werewolf, whats in it for you? he asked Klaus

"alright guys, they believed it….did y'all find Erika…"Cupid had interrupted, as he seen Tyler he just paused

"Well, when cupid was showing Klaus his soulmate he had drink some of The VolKova blood to mess with is vision and cupid said if we help him than he would show Klaus his true soulmate" caroline said answering Tyler's question before Cupid had interrupted.

"Well the Dr. of Failure or should I say, Dr. of telling lies" tyler said to cupid

"The omega Hybrid" Cupid whispered

"You can't drink the Volkova blood and it work, it only works with werewolves…..You knew that." Tyler said

"You Lied to me?" Klaus asked Cupid while his eyes turned yellow with rage

Cupid Sighed and put his head down "Alright I lied, I didn't drink the Volkova blood….But i had to tell you that because you were about to figure who your true soul mate was and then you really wouldn't have helped me" Cupid Explained

"What do you mean? he was about to figure out his true soul mate" Caroline asked

"When we were in the Salvatore's Boarding house and I was explaining my story….You asked Klaus if he would want to know…. if you was Qetsiyah and he was Silas, and all it would have took was…Well what if, YOU caroline was Silas and Klaus was Qetsiyah, you being fooled by Tyler, that has been drinking the Volkova's blood every tuesday night at those "poker games" refreshing his lure on you, and realized that it was because of tyler being there, is why you kinda saw his blurry face when you touched me, Then I definitely wouldn't have gotten any help….you were basically the only one who found the love story amusing to help me and you talked Klaus into helping I had to do, what do to." cupid confessed

"But that would mean" she replied as she looked at Klaus "But your evil…and my friends would hate me forever….and You, Tyler you are no better than Klaus, you used me so you could take over the werewolves." she said as she took a moment to gather her thoughts and looked over at Cupid " and Your a liar" she added

"Well we wouldn't technically be here right now, If you wouldn't have blocked your emotions off before you met Klaus." cupid stated

"What" Caroline asked

"I told you the first time I met you Caroline, It was you that prevent Klaus from meeting his soul mate when he was suppose too, He met the cut off caroline, not the open caroline." he explained

It was all starting to come clear to her and everyone what Tyler and Cupid had done. everyone remained silent for a moment. Her emotions were had been damaged by Damon and then jumping from Matt to tyler, I guess i did have my emotions cut off a little bit, she thought to herself.

"Well can't say Im NOT proud of you Tyler, Being brave, Trying to take my spot and rule, trying to become the King…..But you had your fun, Now….Time to step down." Klaus said to Tyler, breaking the silence.

"Klaus? Hello?…..Do you know whats going on here? we just found out that we are soul mates…..Are you not shocked" asked Caroline

"I always knew we were soul mates love…..you were the one in denial" Klaus replied

"And I'm trying to prevent Tyler from calling his friends down here to pick a fight dear" he added in.

About that time, A man was yelling that they were under attack by Klaus's Hybrids and everybody just kinda scattered everywhere. Caroline had noticed…. Tyler had just looked at her and sped away not trying to help her and someone had pushed her down to the ground as they careless bumped into her. then all of a sudden it was like she was floating. Klaus was carrying her to safety. she watched him as he had a deep concern in his eyes, trying to make sure she was safe. He had carried her back to the huge rock where the rest of her friends were.

"Wow, thanks Klaus, you Kinda saved the day with your hybrids" Elena said

"Yeah, I know we might have tried to kill each other a couple of times throughout the years but you turned out pretty cool" Damon threw in there.

"Caroline, you shouldn't have cared what your friends thought about Klaus, Its really just whatever makes you happy" Erika commented.

Everyone agreed with Erika and was telling Caroline it was going to be alright…. as they started to walk back to the hotel to celebrate on saving Erika.

Caroline had just stood there still shocked and speechless trying to gather her thoughts

"Yes I would….Caroline" Klaus had walked up to her and said

"What?" Carolina asked

"If you was Qetsiyah and I was Silas or vice versus, Yes I would want to know" Klaus stated with a smile

Caroline let out a laughed, "Well I guess we know now" she said

"yes…..well about that…. our most epic love story, how does it end?" he asked

"It doesn't…..It just now begins" she answered Finally kissing Klaus.

after about five mins of kissing, Klaus tells Caroline to go back to the hotel room while he should go check out the Lions den and to make sure Cupid has Silas, now that there is no more screaming come out of it, And about that time one of Klaus's Hybrids comes to tell Klaus they have succeeded and Klaus needs to take care of the aftermath business with the Omega Hybrid, that was still alive. Klaus looks at Caroline asking her If she would like to say anything to Tyler and she thinks about it for a second and tells him he could take care of it himself as she starts walking away.

When Caroline gets back to the Hotel everyone is popping champagne bottles all over the place and kissing and just being happy in General.

"Has anyone seen Katherine… as soon as we all started fleeing I lost track of her?" Elijah asked as he was just now walking through the door

"Oh I think she said and Erika left for the store to get another bottle of liquor" Stefan answer

"Sounds about right" Elijah answered as he poured himself a drink for a toast.

"For true love" Elijah Yelled

everyone raised their glasses and yelled with him.

Back at the Lions den, Klaus had seen Cupid with the safe that has Silas in it. They started laughing as they shook hands and it turned into a hug. they were happy that their plan had worked.

"I can't believe we pulled it off" stated Cupid

"yeah looks like we both got what we wanted?" Klaus replied

"Not everything" Cupid said as he held out his hand

"You will get the key for the safe, as soon as you finish the deal." Klaus said

"Yes the deal, lets not forget about the real brains of this operation, we deserve our share too boys" said Erika as she approached with Katherine beside her.

"Be patient ladies one thing at a time" Klaus answered

"Mine's quick I just want to turn into a Hybrid" Erika stated

"I just want to be Immortal, mines not much of a hassle" Katherine threw in there.

Cupid looked down and sighed

he pulled out a vial that contained the cure, Katherine begin to drink it. as she turned human….Klaus bit his wrist and fed Erika some of his blood and then snapped her neck. She immediately popped up with yellow eyes and Katherine fed her some of her blood. completing the transition to become a hybrid. Katherine then slit her thigh while blood pour out at a rapid rate while letting a jug fill up with her blood, Klaus once again bit his wrist except this time feeding Katherine. Her leg healed fast. which then she slit her thigh once more filling up another jug and klaus fed her some of his blood once more. This process continued until she filled up over ten Jugs of blood.

"Now you can be Immortal" Klaus said to Katherine

Suddenly, Cupid had grabbed her making everything very windy as he yelled a spell out calling on the sun and the moon and so on. then it was over a Klaus had staked Katherine, proving to Katherine that she was Immortal.

"Now…I kept my word…..Give me the key" Cupid said

"Hold on, My right hand Hybrid has it actually..he should be here any minute now" Klaus replied as he sent a text through his phone

"Well, that was crazy" tyler said as he was walking up, pulling a key out of his pocket and handing it to Silas.

"Tyler, Still breaking your bones trying take away the sire bond that keeps coming back stronger and faster the more you break it." Cupid asked laughing

"Oh about 100 times a day" tyler replied

"But I'm still here, trying to please Klaus like always" Tyler said

"Don't worry Tyler, You will be part of their gang one day, just not as Caroline's Fiancé" Klaus said as he patted Tyler's shoulders.

"I really can't believe you made us go through the whole little skit, trying to impress Caroline. You should have just used compulsion and we could have all skipped that whole thing and met up here and just finished this deal." Katherine said

"You got lucky, I even let you part of this deal Katerina….I didn't want to use compulsion, she needed her friends approval of me, Besides you can't expect destiny to pair me with an Uncomplicated woman thats just my luck." Klaus replied

"It was my Idea for you to get Silas for cupid….So he would create the cure and let me drink it So I could give you some of my Petrova blood, it just came to a surprise when you said that you also wanted Caroline too" Katherine stated

"Oh yeah, which reminds me after you do your things with Silas, will you come back to the hotel and show caroline that she sees my face? Just want her to have concrete proof and theres a celebration" klaus asked cupid with a smirk

"Of course" he answered

"Perfect" replied as he was walking out following his hybrids that picked up the jugs of the petrova blood

As cupid opens the safe he says "Silas, its time to wake up…..I have some explaining to do….buddy" he says as Silas opens his eyes

He touches him and Silas sees everything….."She is going to be very pissed at me" Silas says as he saw the Qetsiyah was his true love.

"Well, you will Eternity on the other side to make it up to her" cupid stated as he held up a vail of the cure.

"You guys get to go to party" Tyler said all bummed out while Erika and Katherine laughed at him.

"Aww, Tyler atleast you won't be completely bored tonight…..you get to turn all these werewolves into hybrids and babysit them" Klaus said as they looked at the bus filled with werewolves that he had imprisoned.

"And the first thing Im going to teach them is…..even if you break your bones a hundred times a day and get used to the pain…. the Sire bond comes back 100 times stronger and faster each time." Tyler said being a smartass

"Good point" Klaus agreed with a smirk

Klaus had made it back to the hotel and seen that everyone was drunk and partying, except for Caroline she was standing on the Balcony… Gazing at the stars.

A shooting star passes by as bright and as could be, showing that Silas took the cure and is together with soul mate Finally, caroline is amazed and smiles

"Make a wish…love" Klaus says as he hugs caroline from behind

She turns around to apologize…."I shouldn't have thought so bad of you at first" she starts

"No love, you didn't know…..You don't have to aplogize, I should be apologizing to you….Caroline" klaus admits

"I still can't believe you turned out to the good one and Tyler is the corrupted one" she says she hugs him and lays her head on her shoulder

"Its alright love…..everything is going to be alright now" he says as he starts smiling sadistically thinking of what he had just accomplished by capturing all those werewolves and thinking of all the Sired Hybrids he is going to have….not to mention Caroline is on his side now.

"I have everything I want, I am King and you are my Queen" he whispers to her.

The End.


End file.
